This invention relates to sprinkler systems of the type commonly used for sprinkling lawns. More particularly, this invention relates to installation techniques for sprinkler systems. Even more particularly, this invention relates to means for installing sprinkler heads next to sidewalks, curbs, etc.
Sprinkler systems are in very common usage for lawns and other landscaped areas. A typical system includes water supply lines which are placed below ground and extend from a main supply pipe to each sprinkler head which extends upwardly from the supply line to the upper surface of the ground. Typical sprinkler heads are of the xe2x80x9cpop-upxe2x80x9d style which extend upwardly above the grass when pressure is applied to the water in the supply line, and then the sprinkler head retracts when it is no longer in use. The top of the sprinkler head remains exposed at ground level.
A serious problem often arises when a sprinkler head is installed too close to a sidewalk, curb or other solid or rigid object. Normally, during conventional edging techniques (i.e. where an edger with a metal blade must be used to cut away a narrow strip of grass along the edge of the sidewalk), the spinning metal blade of the edger can irreparably damage any sprinkler head which has been installed too close to the sidewalk, curb, etc. In such situations, the damaged sprinkler head must be replaced. This involves considerable time and expense. In order for the spinning metal blade of the edge to pass safely between the sidewalk or curb and the sprinkler head, there is preferably a space of about 1 to 2 inches between the sidewalk, curb, etc. and the perimeter of the sprinkler head. If the sprinkler head is too close to the sidewalk, curb, etc., the person operating the lawn edger must lift the edger out of the ground whenever he encounters such a sprinkler head and then carefully reinsert the edger into the ground on the other side of the sprinkler head. This requires familiarity, patience and alertness on the part of the person operating the edger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,048 (Bohnhoff) describes an irrigation head support which is a circular mat with a plurality of concentric circular ribs connected by a plurality of radially extending ribs. There is an opening in the center of the mat for receiving an irrigation head. The mat also includes a plurality of upwardly extending rings which are spaced around the outer portion of the mat. The upper surface of such rings is to be placed at ground level when the mat and the irrigation head are installed (e.g. on a golf course). The purpose of the guard is said to be for protecting an irrigation head from vehicle tires and for preventing erosion of the soil surrounding the head. The circular mat was not designed or intended for use in connection with obtaining the proper spacing of sprinkler heads in lawns from sidewalks, curbs, etc. where edgers are used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,353 (Tsao et al.) describes a grass guard for preventing growth of any vegetation around a perimeter of an object (e.g. a sprinkler head). The grass guard is composed of two layers. The top layer is a plastic sheet simulating grass, and the bottom layer is made of heavy grit bonded into a uniform body with a polymer. The grass guard is shown as a circular mat which has a central opening for a sprinkler head to fit through. The grass guard is intended for use around existing sprinkler heads. Where a sprinkler head is already located adjacent to a sidewalk, for example, one side of the grass guard can be cut away. There is no description in the patent regarding use of the grass guard during installation of a sprinkler head to maintain proper position of the sprinkler head, and even if the grass guard was used, a lawn edger would still hit it while edging.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,416 (Jones) describes a trim ring for use around a lawn sprinkler to discourage grass growth around it and to protect the sprinkler by indicating its location. The trim ring includes two complementary plates, each having a notch which, when assembled, forms a central aperture fitting around a sprinkler body. The overlapped plates are then secured to each other by screws.
The patent does not describe use of the trim ring for positioning sprinkler heads during installation next to a sidewalk or curb, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,181 (Soos) describes a guard ring for a lawn sprinkler. The guard ring includes a central sleeve for surrounding the upper portion of the sprinkler head, and a frustoconical skirt extends outwardly and downwardly from the upper edge of the sleeve. A plurality of stabilizing fins extends downwardly and outwardly from the periphery of the skirt. The guard ring is for protecting the sprinkler head from lawn mowers which drive over the sprinklers. The patent does not describe use of the guard ring for positioning of sprinkler heads adjacent to sidewalks, curbs, etc.
U.S. Design Patent D410,731 (Bowman et al.) shows a sprinkler head guard which appears to be a circular disk with an off-set opening extending through it. The apparent purpose of the guard is to protect the sprinkler head from the activity of conventional lawn mowers.
There has not heretofore been provided a simple and effective means to assure proper positioning of sprinkler heads during installation adjacent to sidewalks, curbs, etc.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a system for installing sprinkler heads adjacent to sidewalks, curbs, etc. where a predetermined minimum space must be obtained in order to enable an edger to safely operate in the space between a sprinkler head and the sidewalk, curb, etc. The system involves the use of a spacer or guide member which can be attached to the sprinkler body and which extends laterally outwardly an appropriate distance so that when the sprinkler head is installed the sprinkler head can be easily positioned a defined distance from a sidewalk, curb, etc. The spacer or guide prevents the sprinkler head from being placed too close to the sidewalk, curb, etc.
In one embodiment, the spacer or guide preferably includes opposing resilient fingers which are adapted to grip or fit partially around the tubular body of a sprinkler head. The spacer preferably also includes a vertically extending tab which extends upwardly (and preferably downwardly also) a predetermined distance to prevent the spacer from being positioned too high on the sprinkler body. It is preferred that the main portion of the spacer be positioned at least about 1.5 to 2 inches below the rim of the sprinkler head so that the spacer is not contacted by a conventional lawn edger which is used to cut grass along a sidewalk or curb, etc.
Thus, the spacer prevents a sprinkler from being positioned too close to solid objects such as sidewalks, curbs, etc. but the spacer does not interfere with the desired operation of the sprinkler nor does it interfere with conventional lawn edging operations. The spacer also holds the sprinkler head in place and prevents it from drifting or leaning toward a sidewalk, curb, etc. It also enables water, fertilizer, etc. to flow through it. Grass is able to grow upwardly through openings in the body of the spacer. Use of the spacer enables a sprinkler head to be safely installed close (but not too close) to a sidewalk or curb so that a spinning lawn edger does not contact it during normal edging operations. Use of the spacer creates a uniform system and standard for installing sprinklers, thus requiring less labor time and reducing sprinkler maintenance problems. The person installing the sprinkler heads saves time because use of the spacer of this invention eliminates guess work as to how close to place a sprinkler head next to a sidewalk or curb, etc. After the spacer has been placed on the sprinkler head body, the sprinkler head can be moved to the proper position (i.e. where the outer edge or surface of the spacer body 12 contacts the edge of the sidewalk or curb), soil is placed around the sprinkler head, and then the soil is tamped down. The spacer also prevents the sprinkler head from drifting toward the sidewalk or curb. The tab 18 (which preferably extends below the body portion 12 as well as above body portion 12) also provides added stability to the sprinkler head to prevent it from leaning after installation. Although some people have used rocks between the sprinkler head and a sidewalk or curb to prevent the sprinkler head from leaning, the use of rocks is time-consuming, and eventually the rocks may damage the sprinkler head by deforming it or poking a hole into it, thus requiring additional maintenance and expense.
Other advantages of the system of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.